Why Not?
by Vermillion Envy
Summary: Amia was a normal leaf village ninga.She had freinds and a farly averge life. Envy however was an S-Rake criminal who is being drawn back to life by Sasori and the Akastuki.And how will a Jahsin save her now? OCXHidan
1. Odd faces

Me:I love 's so pretty.  
Max:o_0...um...i-l-love you too?..  
Me:YAY!

_  
(I know the name is chessie-deal with it!) [{Your Discription}Blonde hair,Violet eyes,very pail skin.  
Love:blood,art,dancing,fish-nets,brunett jokes and the human body  
Dislike:long-sleeves,bad blonde jokes,most animals,and Itachi on a dayly basis  
Powers:Medical nin,Can extend bones(like fingers) and use as knives,extremly good at hand-to-hand,can draw demon's energy from self.  
Drive:live like there is no tommorow and kill anyone who gets in the way of your pourpos 

A shiver ran over my body as a cold brezze wispered pass. Naruto noticed and-like any gentalman-he began to unzip his signature orange jacket. I gave him an odd look as he did so and rejected his offer.

With a sigh he ziped it up once more."Your a weirdo-ya know that Amia. Normally when someone's cold the take the jacket from the studly man offering."  
I laughed,"I like the cold. And I know you don't." I added with a smirk. Naruto sighed again and we continued on our way. He way doing Sasuke a favor by watching me-his 'little(and completly unrelated)sister' while he was on a solo mission. I hardly minded though-Naruto being a trouble maker himself simply joined me in my 'activities'.

We were a while from your house when I-and no doubt Naruto-caught wiff of the Ramen Shop."Go." I said with a laugh. "OH! And I'm going to visit Gaara tommorow-so I'll be-" He was gone. 'Well...he'd find out sooner or later.'  
** ...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...**  
I was practicly outside of my place when i heard a loud bang. I turned and headed back to where it was.

I saw a tall brown haired man struggling to stand up. He looked drunk-and probably was.

In front of him however was a tall, lean man. He had long blonde hair that was half tied in a high pony tail. He was wearing an odd cloak-black with red clouds-and so I couldn't see much more than that.

He turned around to face me. Now I saw his face-though his left eye was covered with his long blonde bang-you could see his right-blue gray eye-looking derectly at me.  
"You stay there,un." He said turning his attention to the man for only a moment before walking over to me. "See the guy there,un. He was following you-probly with naughty things in should be more carful, yeah."  
I wasn't sure what to the brown haird man was folowing me-wasn't the blonde who just..'saved' you too?Why?Who was he?Why did he-

My thoughts were cut off by the brown haired mans voice. "Hey.."He said-clearly drunk."Yoa bak off...I saw 'er firs -i ge' firs' dibbs..." He began to um..'walk'..foward untill he stoped dead in his his arm were two or three little white spiders. 

"Don't look away. The real art is about to begin, yeah."The blonde said from next to me. I didn't take my eyes off the man. Suddenly, where his arm should have been was replaced by a beautiful firework, the same with his shoulder and his face. 'It' now lied on the ground-blood still dripping out.

My blood however-was the one that felt like it was boiling. I loved to sight of blood, the smell, the...the..taste...

I fought myself for control and turned to the man next to me. He was smiling at the defortmed corpse.

"Why did you do that.." I said looking at him.

"Because i can't let my mark get hurt, yeah."He said now looking at me.

I slaped him.I didn't care if he could kill me just like that man-I were furiuos. "I CAN DEFEND MYSELF! I DON'T NEED SOME CLOWN TRYING TO SAVE THE DAY!"

Not sure what to think the man looked at me-his cheek now bright red, "You'd better watch your tounge-_Little Girl_-Or i'll rip it out of your mouth, yeah!"He said through clenched teeth.

That did it."I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" I said tackeling my 'saveyr' to the ground. I was about to knock sence into him but I couldn't move after that.

I tried figiting my arm foward,trying to move my fist even a bit closer-but it was like a million tiny wires were pulling you back.

The man benieth me now sighed."Finally,un. I thought i was gonna have to blow her up to get her to lisen,yeah."

To Be Continued!...


	2. Come little children

me:OMFJ!  
Max...  
Me:WHA THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?  
Max:...  
[Don't own anything] 

I was frozen. It felt like a thousand tiny strings were there holding me back-and after the blonde's coment I was regreting my temp's control over me..

"What are you waiting for?" Blondie said to whom ever was behind me, "Pull this crazy chick off me!"

I was about to protest when I felt my whole body being pulled back. "I'm supprized you Wanted her off Deidara. Leader failed to mention how pretty this one was." I heard a man say from behind me. I thought I knew that voice..

I paused..."Sasori...?" I said trying to crane my neck and see if i was correct.

I felt the wirs slowly fad off my skin and turned around.

There stode a red haired male wearing a cloak like 'Deidara's. He had emotionless choclate brown eyes that looked deirectly at me.

"You certainly haven't changed much.." I said sarcasticly.

"I could say the same about you...Envy." He said in monotone. I winced a bit as he said my true name. I had changed it when I moved to Konoha to avoid...old freinds.

This was no doubt Akasuna-no-Sasori.

"Sasori no Danna you know this girl?" Deidara said.

The red head noded. And I pouted.

"I gave you immortality and you can't even give me a proper introduction?" The blondes eyes widened at my words.

"What are you talking about? sasori no danna made himself immortal!"

"WHAT?" I said filled with anger. "How Dare You Take Creidit For My Work!"

"Calm down Envy." He said emotionlessly, "I'll explain later-for now we better get going." I pouted and asked where. But he simply gave a nod to Deidara.

I turned back to see Deidara now with a little white bird sculpture in his hand. He tossed it in the air,and after a small explotion it was now a huge bird. "Hop on, yeah."He said to us. I almost tried to jump up but I felt someone pull me up themselves. I saw it was none other then Deidara who now looked away from my face.

With us on we began to fly through the sky on the big beautiful white bird sculpure.

"Try to get some sleep, yeah. It's late and it'll be a while till we reach the base."

I looked over at Saori. "I'll explain there, Okay?"

I noded as I already felt myself drift into sleep.

To be continued...


	3. Sorry

Hi. Well...I feel kinda bad about this but I'm gonna stop writing this story. I lost intrset in Naruto of late and I can't force myself to write something knowing it'll be boring to me.

If anyone's intrested in finishing it PM me and I'll let you know the details.

Loves you all~

-Vermillion Envy


End file.
